


bullerproof

by rfeyra



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Metaphors, Post-Canon, Rival Relationship, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: После событий TftB Рис сохраняет эхо-глаз, в одиночестве отправляется на заброшенный объект Атласа и начинает скучать по Джеку.





	bullerproof

На заброшенном объекте «Атласа» было слишком тихо. Устаревшая техника, надрывно шумящая вентиляция, на ремонт которой у Риса ушли все силы и которая воняла первые две недели так, что от этого раскалывалась голова. И трупы, конечно же. От трупов он избавился в первую очередь. 

Обломки Атласа-привратника смотрелись до боли органично в забытой гробнице, в которую превратился исследовательский комплекс. Лучше бы Олд Хейвен действительно населяли призраки. Рис многое бы отдал за то, чтобы слышать ночью хотя бы звон цепей и загробный вой. 

Но маленький шахтерский городок опустел, а некрополь, расположенный под ним, никому не был интересен. Рис собирал себя по кускам, как какой-то паззл, по дебильным чертежам, половину из которых не в силах был понять. На самом деле, впервые запуская свой новый, не такой навороченный и уж точно далекий от надежного эхо-глаз, он ждал в равной степени и успеха, и того, что запуск оторвет ему башку. 

Его мутило от обезболивающих и местной анестезии, в итоге он пропустил несколько проводков, подсоединяя новую руку, и все пришлось начинать сначала. Постоянный фоновый шум воздуховода приелся настолько, что Рис растворялся в этой болезненной тишине, в кромешной темноте, накрывающей Пандору каждую ночь. Неудивительно, что ее население так споро сходит с ума. 

О том, чтобы выбраться наружу, не могло быть и речи. Он с трудом добрался сюда, едва не подохнув по дороге, и точно не пережил бы обратный путь. Вся левая половина его лица опухла и болела так, что Рис против воли задумывался, чем его пичкали после первой операции, что отека почти не ощущалось. Так просто оказалось разрушить всю свою прошлую жизнь, не пораскинув мозгами ни на секунду. 

Джек предрекал будущее, которого Рис не желал для себя — будущее, где из обломков свалившегося к его ногам дерьма Рис строит собственную вселенную. Пф, вполне в духе Красавчика Джека, с его непомерными амбициями, комплексом бога и идиотским чувством юмора. С его мрачной решимостью переломать все, что встанет на его пути, лишь бы достичь желаемого. С его опасным хищническим обаянием, словно еще мгновение — и он вцепится в горло, когда ты будешь уже готов открыть его сам. 

Голод, это все голод. Голод и скука. Только поэтому Рис постоянно думал о нем, потому что ему одиноко, и он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы слышать хоть чей-то голос, кроме собственного. Просто голос, без амбиций, планов по массовому геноциду, пошлых намеков и издевательств. 

Рис вертит в руках жестяную коробочку с криво нарисованным символом Гипериона (да, ему действительно нечем было заняться тем вечером). 

Внутри гулко бьются о металлические стенки останки эхо-глаза и провода.

— — —

Самое сложное — выбрать место. Решить, куда.

Техника «Атласа», даже самая мелкая, в большинстве своем была слишком опасна, чтобы подсоединять к ней одуревшего от ярости маньяка. В том, что мертвое начальство ненавидит его, Рис даже не сомневался. Никто не может увидеть Красавчика Джека на коленях и остаться в живых, это он усвоил точно (полноте, он представлял себе эту картину множество раз — каждый раз в конце Джек пускал ему пулю в лоб, но это того стоило, каждый раз это того стоило). 

Вычеркнув из списка всю сеть компьютеров, оружие и чистящие системы как в перспективе летальные для него самого, Рис бродил по пустым кабинетам и искал. Урны с каменеющими огрызками и пустыми упаковками, пыль на столах, открытые вкладки на экранах — он чувствовал себя бродящим по катакомбам, заполненным душами мертвых людей, готовящимся расхитить их безымянные могилы. Души провожали его взглядами, полными тоски, и Рис чувствовал их, словно в каждом дверном проеме застыл призрак и, входя в очередной кабинет, он нарушал их посмертный покой. 

Персоналу, работавшему над проектом «Гортис», судя по всему, не позволялось приносить с собой много личных вещей. В жилых помещениях он обнаружил только кровати, маленькие личные тумбочкии, несколько шкафов с форменной одеждой да автомат с просроченными батончиками. 

Опуская очередную свою более-менее подходящую добычу в переносной контейнер, Рис представлял себя засосанным до смерти каким-нибудь одержимым первым лицом Гипериона пылесосом. Не самая достойная смерть. Электропечь с цифровым дисплеем на маленькой кухне без окон тоже была отброшена как идея, стоило представить, как она яростно хлопает своей дверцей, включая и выключая свет, силясь добраться до человечинки. 

Рис перебирал примитивные коммуникаторы, отсоединенные от системы дисплеи и электрические зубные щетки, все еще силясь себя отговорить. Но пока он говорил: «Это неправильно, он пытался тебя убить, он врал все это время, прекрати, не стоит», — руки продолжали распутывать провода. 

Металлическая путалась в них, заторможенно двигая пальцами. 

Их подушечки тонко звякнули о старую игрушку на брелке с инициалами. Рис на пробу нажал на кнопки, и черно-белый дисплей высветил печальные новости. Тамагочи внутри давно умер, как и его хозяин. Рис заинтересованно взял игрушку обеими руками, попытался обнулить. Как забавно было бы засунуть Джека именно сюда. «Oops. Красавчик Джек умер по вашей вине». Раз за разом. Это было бы так убаюкивающе — Рис каждый день брал бы тамагочи в руки перед сном, просто чтобы насладиться чувством возмездия. 

Со вздохом отложив поцарапанный желтый корпус, Рис закрыл лицо ладонью. Это не было бы забавно. Это было бы унизительно для них обоих. И непонятно, для кого больше. 

Столько лет восхищаться им, обвешивая стены плакатами, стремясь хоть немножечко стать похожим — только ради того, чтобы Красавчик Джек использовал его, не задумываясь, и попытался убить. Потому что Красавчик Джек всегда добивается того, чего хочет. 

Рис не помнил, что тот говорил ему. Только голос: мягко льющийся в уши бесконечной ложью, успокаивающий, рассказывающий о том, что никогда не светило самому Рису. Голос, который заставил его опуститься в кресло, недоступное ему, просто потому, что стоять стало сложновато. 

И после всего этого дерьма, после попытки разрезать его на куски и надеть, как новый костюмчик, после того, как он уничтожил весь Гелиос, лишь бы только избавиться от Джека, после того, как он выковырял собственный глаз, едва не рыдая от обиды — после всего этого Рис все еще скучал по нему. Все еще восхищался, по старой памяти, постыдно, тихо восхищался, выцарапывая на жестяной крышке кривое _H_ , которого уже не существовало нигде, кроме его воспоминаний. 

Рис размахнулся и запустил тамагочи в стену во свей силы. 

Раздался хруст, и сломанная игрушка завалилась за кровать, прихватив с собой всю его жизнь и обломки глупого обожания.

— — —

Он выбрал примитивный старый коммуникатор, невесть с чего завалявшийся в одном из личных столов сотрудников. Дурацкая вещица, которую даже не запрограммируешь толком — только и умеет, что передавать звук и картинку. Раньше такие использовали военные, чтобы вражеская техника, глушащая общие частоты, не создавала помехи. Если и существовал когда-то второй такой коммуникатор, связаться с ним сейчас не представлялось возможности.

Обмотанная проводами, торчащими тут и там, прихваченная кусками едва держащейся изоленты, получившаяся хреновина внушала только жалость. Рис старался особенно не тревожить ее, осторожно касаясь щипцами и скручивая провода. Это совсем не выглядело как вместилище, достойное разума Красавчика Джека, и Рис подозревал, что, даже если тот не возненавидел его за повторное убийство, за это позорище возненавидит точно. 

Огромная кнопка наверху, включающая прибор, оставалась единственной его частью, к которой ничего не было примотано. Пластина, призванная передавать голографическое изображение, была сломана, и Рис с трудом, потратив кучу нервов и времени, подсоединил свое жалкое создание к старому атласовскому экрану, ровеснику коммуникатора. 

«Винтажная техника», — называл это Вон. Рис скучал по старому другу, очень, с каждым днем все сильнее. Но слепка его сознания, превращенного в самостоятельный искусственный интеллект, у Риса не было. Дерьмо, это бы так упростило жизнь. 

Желание протестировать свое детище боролось с опасениями, что где-то он все-таки допустил ошибку. Всего одна ошибка — и он снова окажется в полной жопе, борясь за жизнь, и в этот раз везение может оказаться совсем не на его стороне. Рис перепроверил все дважды, затем трижды, а затем попытался запереть кабинет, в котором работал над не столь триумфальным возвращением собственного немезиса, и никогда больше не возвращаться туда. 

Голод, это все голод. Голод и одиночество. И если с первым Рис не мог ничего сделать, и так уменьшив популяцию зверья на милю вокруг Олд Хейвена втрое, то второе — вот оно, лежало перед ним на столе, развороченное, изувеченное, словно труп, из смятых органов которого он пытался снова собрать живого человека. 

Рис нажимает на кнопку включения так, словно в следующую секунду она прострелит ему живот. 

Но динамик издает только статику.

— — —

Джека раздражает то, что он лишен голоса. Он говорит что-то — Рис видит, как двигаются на экране его губы, складываясь, по его мнению, в не самые приличные выражения — но динамик шипит, извергая одни лишь хрипы.

«Сейчас, сейчас», — говорит Рис, но это пресловутое «сейчас» растягивается почти на три дня, пока он отчаянно пытается выяснить, в чем проблема. Рис не профессионал, он никогда не увлекался той стороной техники, где его бьет током за попытку починить сломанную кофеварку. 

Пальцы Джека тоже складываются в неприличные фигуры. Рис видит его руки на экране, видит пальцы с широкими костяшками, которые показывают ему фак, а затем видит пальцы, которые показывают ему совсем не фак. Оглушающий скрежет статики в динамиках режет по напряженным нервам: первое время Джек действительно бесится. Его корежит от перспективы быть запертым, от поражения, от невозможности высказаться так, чтобы его поняли. 

Рис почти не спит, он перерыл все драные архивы «Атласа» на этом объекте, и у него шумит в голове. 

— _Тыковка_ , — произносит Красавчик Джек, когда внешние динамики наконец разносят его голос (настоящий голос, почти без помех) по кабинету. — _Ты отвратно выглядишь. Иди поспи._

Рис смеется, до нервного стука челюстей, до слез стыда, и качает головой. 

Когда он разбивает экран размашистым, неточным ударом правой руки, его металлический кулак прошибает током, и руку коротит так, что он не может двинуть крепко стиснутыми пальцами. 

Остается голос: тихий, надменный, проникающий в самую глубину, словно каждое слово тяжестью падает на плечи. Джек смеется над ним, говорит: _«Я горжусь тобой»_ ; говорит: _«Что бы мы сделали, я и ты, Рис, сколько всего мы сделали бы»_ , — и Рис запрокидывает голову на спинку кресла, стонет придушенно, не зная, что вырвется первым — горячий выдох или сдавленные рыдания. 

Джеку не мешает то, что они не могут друг друга видеть. 

— _Ты скучал без меня, кексик?_ — насмешливо уточняет едва не искрящийся динамик, выплевывая помехи после каждого слова. — _Сам восстановил меня по кусочкам, надо же. О чем ты думал, пока создавал меня снова, а, Ризи? Боишься? Еще бы. Ты помнишь, как задыхался, пока я сжимал пальцы на твоем горле? Эти твои кибер-пальцы, со знакомыми потертостями, всю эту хренову пятерню. Думаешь, ты в безопасности, да, тыковка? Какая наивность. Пора бы привыкнуть, что меня окружают идиоты._

Это звучит так же глупо, как если бы Риса обматерила его собственная микроволновка. Он жалеет, что выбрал не тамагочи. Он закрывает глаза, медленно улыбается — улыбка появляется на лице не сразу, словно капля крови растворяется в стакане воды, — и отверткой вскрывает свою металлическую ладонь. Пальцы постепенно возвращают чувствительность. 

— _Ты скучал без меня, Ризи?_ — требовательно вопрошает голос, и Риса прошибает мурашками от властного тона, от статики, от возможности говорить хоть с кем-то. 

Он кивает, нервно дергая головой, коротко и неуверенно, не желая признаваться в этом даже себе. Но Джеку нравится слышать, ему нравится купаться в чужом восхищении, чужом неудовлетворенном чувстве, в этой наивной надежде, что не все было ложью. Рис понимает его — где-то в глубине души, где прекращают действовать принципы, мораль и простая логика. Где-то там, где простые слова его кумира _«Слушай меня»_ , брошенные между делом, оседают хрустальной пылью, множеством мелких осколков, которые впиваются в плоть, стоит прикоснуться к ним живой ладонью. 

Где-то там, где Рис краснеет от злости и чего-то еще, когда чувствует, будто Красавчик Джек пристально смотрит на него — выжидающе, напряженно — и ждет. 

— _Скажи это,_ — приказным скрежетом выплевывает динамик. 

— Иди ты нахер, — огрызается в ответ Рис. 

Это была плохая идея. Лучше бы он выбрал тамагочи и навсегда запер Джека там, откуда нет выхода, откуда он не услышит его голос, откуда никто и никогда не сможет его достать. Но надрывная тишина больше не сводит Риса с ума, а голос... к голосу он уже привык. Он уверяет себя в этом, проходясь металлической ладонью по волосам (этими своими кибер-пальцами, всей этой хреновой пятерней) и сжимая пряди до боли. 

На заброшенном объекте «Атласа»слишком тихо. Это не повод вслушиваться в каждое его слово так, как будто от этого зависит вся жизнь. От Джека уже давно ничего не зависит. 

_— Ты вернул меня для того, чтобы молчать? Тыковка, даже для тебя это не слишком продуманно. Не говоря уже о том, что все, на что тебя хватило — это идиотская голосовая связь. Стыдно, Ризи. На меня работают только лучшие из лучших. А тем, кто работает из рук вон плохо, я всегда могу прострелить башку._

— На тебя уже никто не работает, — хмыкает Рис, нервно сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках. — И ты не можешь прострелить мне башку. 

— _Я могу помечтать об этом. Сам представь, тыковка, до чего примечательная картина. Ты на коленях, с дулом, прижатым ко лбу. Или под подбородком. Или, это даже лучше, во рту. У тебя будет последнее желание? Можешь даже поумолять. Умоляй, Ризи, попроси меня передумать._

Рис молчит, тщетно пытаясь выкинуть из головы эту, без сомнений, впечатляющую картину. Он отлично помнит байки про то, сколько уборщиков работает на Красавчика Джека. Про пятно крови, въевшееся в его дорогущий паркет — настоящий, деревянный — и прикрытое ковром. Рис представляет это пятно свежим, расплывшимся под его собственными коленями. 

Голос Джека звучит так резко, что, кажется, от него вот-вот кровь хлынет носом. Рис давился бы ей, пока Джек (в его собственной фантазии) решал, куда зрелищнее пристроить дуло. 

_— Я ведь могу замолчать, ты знаешь,_ — вкрадчиво начинает голос. — _Навсегда. И ты останешься один. Снова. Ты ведь за этим собирал свою убогую игрушку? Признайся, тебе одиноко, Ризи. Ты был бы рад, окажись я рядом._

— Я бы пожалел об этом. 

— _Но ты был бы рад._

Рис слышит смех — негромкий, почти не издевательский. 

_— Как много мы сделали бы. Это было бы даже забавно, тыковка. Раньше никто не помогал мне. Ты был бы первым. Стал бы личным ассистентом или кем-то вроде того. Всего-то и нужно было, что объяснить, почему не стоит тебя убивать. Но ты просрал свой шанс, Ризи._

— Я говорил. 

_— Ты блеял испуганно, как полный идиот. Только представь, ты стал бы моим помощником, возвысился к вершине Гипериона... как ты всегда мечтал, верно? Ты не оказался бы на самом верху — нет, это место занято. Но разве секретари не дрались за право приносить мне кофе? Разве их не бросало в трепет от близости ко мне? Представь, Ризи. Я даже позволил тебе посидеть за моим рабочим столом. Представь себя за ним снова. Представь себя..._

Голос Джека затихает. О, Рис представлял это себе достаточно часто — безо всяких напоминаний. Представлял в подробностях, вплоть до шероховатой ядрено-желтой кожи подлокотников кресла, холодных вставок металла в столешнице, тяжелой ладони, сжимающей его предплечье до синяков. 

В неловких фантазиях Риса сюжеты его визитов к начальству всегда были путанными, скомканными и заезженными до блевоты. Только одно оставалось неизменным — когда он раздраженно переворачивался на другой бок, не в силах заснуть, или когда отбрасывал прочь планшет, не поняв ни слова — и всегда казалось правильным. 

Каждый раз в конце Джек пускал ему пулю в лоб.

**Author's Note:**

> фик 2016 года и он не ведал прикосновения беты, прошу прощения


End file.
